mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Berserk
Berserks are human warriors from the North who forego conventional armor for the sake of speed. Their bare, battle-scarred flesh doesn't protect them much, but the speed and ferocity of the Berserks' attack gives them a definite edge, especially when they attack in groups. However, their eagerness to attack may make them difficult to control. -Berserk Description, Cast of Character, Myth TFL Manual Description A Berserk is a barbaric warrior from the northern parts of the world. They are native to the lands of Gower and the Twelve Duns. Berserks wield massive claymores that they use to hack apart enemies and in large groups can hack away any foes. However, they don't wear any armour as this would restrict their movement, which is their main advantage as they are the fastest runners out of the all the forces of light. As such, they are often used in the role of scouts, trackers and flankers. Berserks in the past had shared something of a rivalry with the Myrmidons, before the Myrmidons betrayed the light and joined Balor. Now the two warrior cultures are bitter enemies. Flavor Text Myth: TFL "A berserk at the Stair of Grief, having been told that the hosts of the Soulless were so many that their spears would hide the sun, is said to have replied 'Then we shall fight them in the shade.'" "Though Egil and his men bristled with javelins their charge did not falter, and they fell upon the Hollow Men with such ferocity that even the Thrall seemed to be frozen with horror." Myth II " ... returning home after the defeat of the Fallen Lords, the men of the North found their farms and villages virtually untouched by the Dark... a testament to the mettle of their homeguard." "Though Gwyon and his brothers all died they had succeeded in breaking the momentum of the Ghols' charge... each scattering corpses until a step could not be taken without treading on one..." Myth III "…After the massacre of the village of Jordsgrund, blood and signs of battle abound, but there were no bodies remaining…save one. The body of Hothgar was found amongst the bodies of several dead Myrkridia. - all slain by his axe. Even in his death, Hothgar held the crushed throats of two Myrkridia in either hand, bitterly defiant long after his end…" "…pointing to a jagged scar along his chest, Grulof spoke of a Myrkridian Hunter's clawed fingers. Gesturing to his bent leg, Grulof told a tale of a Ghôl's cleaver swing. Showing his lacerated back, Grulof spoke of a Trow's footprint…" "...As a rite of passage, Gower youths journey to the glacial Blind Steppes in hunt of the frost bears who make their dens in the blue ice. Armed with only an ax, most Gower youths can muster the skills to slaughter the bear. The real challenge is dragging the bear's carcass two-score miles back to their village..." Twelve Dun Clanmen "...when asked what the markings on his body meant, Thorum held aloft his arm and said, 'Strength of Bear'. He pointed to his heart and said 'Anger of Ancestors'. He pointed to his sides and said, 'Breath of Whale'. I asked what 'Breath of Whale' meant and was met with a scowl. 'If the Grey Ship sails without me, I will swim to the battle-land myself'..." "...the area of the Twelve Duns has been home to many races throughout time, but is now settled by human clans. Settlers made their homes in the forested hills, fleeing the horrors of the Myrkridia. They fell prey to barbaric raiders who traveled by sea and pillaged their coastal towns. When the Myrkridia finally spread into their new homeland, the two groups sought mutual protection, and thus the Twelve Duns were born..." Berserk Hero "...'Fight them. Fight knowing that your ancestors fight along side of you. Fight with the blood of the long dead and honored in your body. Fight through wounds and hunger and pain. Fight until your sword breaks - and then fight with your fists and teeth. Fight the enemy until death reaches its hands towards you - and then fight death as well...'" "...blood and rain fell upon the ground among the flame and smoke of the burning village. Torgund was all that remained to guard the women's escape. 'Torjhal! Watch my deeds!', he cried, leaping into the wall of undead with bestial ferocity. Axes cleaved into him, but he felt not the blows. He was consumed by the wrath of his ancestors, and was the vessel of their vengeance..." Notable Individuals: * Connacht the Wolf: Barbarian, and the great hero of the Wind Age, later became the Fallen Lord known as Balor. * Egil: Served in the Great War. * Grulof: A Berserk of Gower from the Wind Age. * Gywon: Served in the Great War, died a hero. * Hothgar: A Berserk of Gower from the Wind Age, died a hero. * Reiftyr: Served in the Great War, died a hero. * Thorum: A Berserk of the Twelve Duns from the Wind Age. * Torgund: Berserk Hero from the Wind Age. * Trahern with Fists like Iron: Berserk Hero, served in the Second War. * Truan of the Hundred Battles: Berserk Hero, served in the Great War, one of Five Champions. * Turgeis with Burning Steel: Berserk Hero, served in the Great War, one of Five Champions. * Tyrfing: Served in the Great War. Common Names Myth TFL & Myth II: Bran of the Iron Skin, Hrungnir Bereft of Fear, Bram with Screaming Iron, Hervard of the Bloody Stump, Angtyr the Sword Lover, Tyrfing Slaughter's Son, Baugi Widow's Husband, Tyrvard of the Silver Hand, Thyrm of the Mighty Blows, Thrend atop the Piled Dead, Brantyr of the Whistling Steel, Skrymir of Brawn Renown, Luh of the Long Arm, Thrudnir Shield Sunderer, Tyr of the Singing Sword, Surt with One Eye, Suttung Ironheart, Surtnir of the Shadowless Hands, Angnir of Fire and Iron, Thiazi Widow Maker, Thrymnir Coward's Master, Hjonvard who Vultures Follow, Reifnir Always Wounded, Gymir Battle Seeker, Thewyn Splinter Grip, Angvard who Feeds the Worms, Leifnir with Seven Fists, Rudnir Filler of Graves, Bramtyr Piler of Corpses, Glaynir Chooser of the Slain, Hervard of the Iron Gale, Hjonfing with Arms Soaked Red, Jarlnir whose Gaze Freezes, Thorgeisl Whose Laugh Stinks of Killing, Ingvar Death's Favored Son, Tyrgeis with a Shirt of Scars, Thorolf Impaled Three Times, Eirik who Jams the Gates of the Underworld, Tyrggve of the Nine Wounds, Tyrolf Flame of Battle '''Myth III (Gower Names): '''Ablabius, Agriwulf, Alaric, Alatheus, Aligern, Ardabur, Ariaric, Ataulf, Athaulf, Berimund, Bigelis, Borani, Candac, Cethegus, Colias, Cunimund, Ebermud, Eraric, Ermanaric, Euric, Frideric, Gadaric, Galindo, Geberic, Gundehar, Gunteric, Heldebald, Hilderic, Huneric, Ildebad, Irnfried, Jordanes, Lagariman, Marcomir, Modares, Munderic, Namatius, Odoin, Rausimod, Rechimund, Rictiovarus, Roderic, Rodolf, Rudesind, Safrax, Sangiban, Sansalas, Saphrax, Sigibald, Suatrius, Tanais, Tharuaro, Theodad, Thiudimir, Thrasaric, Tuluin, Ulfilas, Uraisa, Valamir, Videric, Visimar, Vultuulf, Winguric, Wittigis '''Myth III (Twelve Duns Names): '''Athelstan of Thunder, Annund Teacher of Pain, Asbrand the Bloody Hand, Bergfinn of Baleful Eye, Bjorn Harbinger of Fear, Erlen Caller of Souls, Fafnir of Stout Leg, Fridleif the Brave Son, Gisli of the Long Blade, Gjafvald the Swift Razor, Gotthorm the Unseen, Gudrek Shadow Slayer, Gunnar Who Calls to Battle, Gunnlaug Valiant of Blade, Halkell of Bear Blood, Halli the Hunter, Halldor Who Sees Only Hate, Hamdir of Towering Heigh, Hedin Swift as Thought, Hjalnek Blade Rust, Hodrodd Doomed to Die, Hogni First Born, Hrein the Lion Roar, Hrufn of Mighty Blows, Illugi the Ever Bleeding, Isleif Brother to Iron, Jokull the Skillful, Jormunrek Loyal Blade, Ketil Who Tears for No One, Kjar Bone Splitter, Klaeng the Unhearing, Kolbein Born of Ice, Kolskregg the Bane of Peace, Mord Guardian of the Forge, Murgald Who Makes Children Cry, Onund the Blade Hand, Randver the Life Taker, Runolf Whose Passion is Killing, Sighvat Who Fortune Smiles On, Sigtrygg Who Knows No Mercy, Sigurd the Scared Eye, Skarphedinn Stone Crusher, Slagfid Who Gods Fear, Svein the Maimed, Tjolnir Filled With Venom, Tjorvi Who Walks Alone, Thakkrad the Silencer, Thorbrand the Unruled, Thord Wind Racer, Thororm Who Gambles With Fate, Thorstein the Messager of Doom, Thorvald Who Has Seen Death, Thrain Never Vanquished, Vilmund Who Grants Darkness, Valkor the UnwashedCategory:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Light Category:Humans